1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a companion determining device, a companion determining system, a companion determining method and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of Related Art
JP2008-250707A discloses a tracking system. The tracking system includes IC tags carried by pupils and several tracking nodes allocated on their school routes. In response to a beacon signal from a tracking node, an IC tag sends identifier to the tracking node, and the tracking node sends the identifier received from the IC tag to a tracking center. The tracking center maintains the history of pupils passing by tracking nodes based on the identifier received from the tracking nodes.